Generally, a wireless mesh network is established with a plurality of wireless communication devices that are wirelessly connected to each other. If a wireless communication device on the network receives data from another wireless communication device, the wireless communication device combines the received data with data generated by the wireless communication device itself, and transmits the combined data to a parent node. By repeating this data transmission through a plurality of nodes, data is relayed to a destination. However, in wireless communication, data may not reach the parent node due to interference of carrier waves and the like. When the wireless communication device determines that it is not possible to continue communication with the parent node, the wireless communication device searches for a new parent node.
However, the time to determine a new parent node increases as the number of candidate wireless communication device for the new parent node increases.